Harry Potter Ostatnie Starcie
by Jaxoo
Summary: Co by było, gdyby: - Voldemort nie zginął podczas II Bitwy o Hogwart ? - Remus, Tonks i Fred z poważnymi obrażeniami ją przetrwali ? - Ginny została ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta ? - Ostatnia bitwa została przeprowadzona przez siły Voldemorta i Harry'ego, a w skład Potter'a wchodziłaby elitarna jednostka SAS ?
1. Rozdział I Dwa lata po bitwie i ślub

Rozdział I

"2 lata po bitwie i ślub Potter'ów"

- A więc wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. - powiedział Harry na głos

- He? Cose stalo Harry ? - to Ron, wiecznie zaspany

- Nic, idź dalej spać.

Niestety Ron już go nie słyszał, bo znowu zasnął. Harry postanowił nie marnować ostatniego kawalerskiego poranka, więc udał się pod zimny prysznic. Po 15 minutach wspaniałego relaksu wyłączył wodę i ubrał się w luźne dżinsy i niebieski T-shirt. Zszedł na dół do kuchni, gdzie znajdowała się juz Molly Weasley i jeden z bliźniaków pewnie Fred, bo nie ma brakującego ucha.

- O Harry, już wstałeś ?

- Tak pani Weasley. Chciałem sprawdzić jeszcze zabezpieczenia.

Mówiąc to przemienił się w ognistego feniksa z pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Zaśpiewał krótkie pożegnanie i już zniknął w kuli ognia, aby pojawić się nad Norą i ogromnym namiotem weselnym. Był on bowiem aż 3 razy większy od tego, który miał Bill z Fluer na swoim ślubie. Mimo że Harry'ego jedyną rodziną którą uważał za swoją byli Remus i Dora Lupin wraz z malutkim synkiem Teddym to wielu jego przyjaciół ze szkoły dostało od niego zaproszenie. Wśród nich byli również członkowie Zakonu, Aberfoth oraz kilku kolegów Harry'ego z Ministerstwa Magii, ponieważ już jako 20 latek został Dyrektorem Departamentu Prawa Czarodziejów z zastępczynią Hermioną Granger. Ochraniane było nie przez Aurorów, ale przez elitarny oddział brytyjskich komandosów. Była to nowa taktyka ministra, aby w skład armii Ministerstwa były oddziały mugoli specjalnie wyselekcjonowanych. Armia posiadał ponad tysiąc aurorów i pięćset komandosów. Wesele to odbywało się w jedną z najsmutniejszych, ale i najszczęśliwszych dat w świecie czarodziejów. To kilkaset kilometrów stąd na błoniach i zamku Hogwartu odbyła się największa Bitwa o Hogwart. Wtedy to mimo znacznej przewadze sił Voldemorta, Harry i dowodzone przez niego siły uczniów, Armii Dumbledor'a i Zakonu Feniksa pokonały Czarnego Pana i Śmierciożerców oraz innych czarnomagicznych stworzeń. Harry często rozmyślał o ostatniej walce. Tak też było i teraz latając nad Norą i wyśpiewując pieśń mającą wzmocnić tarcze. Opadł spokojnie na ziemie i zmienił się w człowieka. Wciąż pamiętał swoje początki w sztuce animagicznej, gdy miesiąc po bitwie poszedł do Gringota do jednej z jego czterech skrytek. Znalazł w ostatniej skrytce pewną książkę, cała pusta bez napisów. Pomyślał chwilę i już przypomniała mu się pewna mapa. Stara mapa jego ojca, Syriusza i Remusa. Wypowiedział te słowa bez użycia różdżki i poczuł mrowienie na palcach, gdy na okładce pojawił się napis "Poradnik Sztuki Animagicznej, Serdecznie pozdrawiamy Cię czytelniku Łapa, Rogacz i Lunatyk." Już tego samego wieczoru po powrocie do domu zaczął czytać ten poradnik.

- Koniec wspomnień na dzisiaj! - powiedział to sobie w duchu.

Właśnie zmierzał to tymczasowej siedziby 30 komandosów. Wiedział że spotka może 2-3 komandosów, bo reszta odpoczywa przed weselem na którym będą stali przy wejściach od namiotu.

- Melduje się na rozkaz generale Potter!

- Spocznij kapitanie. - powiedział to Harry do mierzącego 190cm. ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Był on może kilka lat starszy od Harry'ego. Głównodowodzący mugolskimi komandosami w całym ministerstwie. Wiele razy razem z Harry'm działali razem na niebezpiecznych akcjach. Potter mógłby przysiąc, że niejednokrotnie chciał nadać temu oficerowi stopień generała, jednak z jakiegoś powodu odmawiał mu cały czas.- Jesteście gotowi?

- Oczywiście. Część z nas odpoczywa, a reszta albo jest w mieście, albo robi patrole.

- Dobra robota Stevens. Za 2 godziny ma przybyć dodatkowo 60 aurorów. Liczę, że dogadasz się z moją koleżanką ze szkoły Katie co ?

- Oczywiście sir!

- No ja myślę. Jak o czymś usłyszę to będziesz uciekał do Londynu przed moimi klątwami. - powiedział Harry ze łzami w oczach, ponieważ wiedział, że Stevensowi podoba się Katie.

- Nic się nie wydarzy. I poza tym, gratulację z okazji ślubu. Przekaż Ginewrze moje życzenia.

- Dzięki. Przekażę. Cieszę się, że to Ty jesteś dowódcą waszych komandosów.

- Wykonuje tylko rozkazy.

- Powodzenia. - i z cichym pyknięciem Harry pojawił się w pokoju, który tymczasowo dzielił z Ronem.

Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca padły na twarz pięknej lecz drobnej dziewczyny jej oczy natychmiastowo się otworzyły. Szybko je przetarła i podeszła do okna, aby je otworzyć, bo w pokoju było bardzo duszno. Podchodząc zobaczyła feniksa. Wiedziała, że to jej przyszły mąż. Tak była szczęśliwa, bowiem to dzisiaj będzie już panią Potter. Jednak na chwilę zapomniała o tym. Przypomniały jej się straszne chwile sprzed dwóch lat. Te w których trzymała umierającą przyjaciółkę. Te kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego martwego w ramionach Hagrida... Poczuła łzy pod oczami i miała je zetrzeć kiedy zrobiła to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Hermiona Granger, a w zasadzie już Hermiona Weasley bowiem dwa tygodnie temu ożeniła się z Ronem jej bratem. Bez słowa starsza dziewczyna wiedziała o co chodzi Ginny, bowiem sama miała łzy pod oczami. Przytuliły się i po dziesięciu minutach obie były już spokojne. W tym momencie mama Ginny przyniosła jej suknie ślubną. Piękną i białą, Szyta specjalnie na zamówienie przez najlepszych krawców na świecie. Nie chciała się na to zgodzić, ale to Harry zadecydował, że on pokryje wszystkie wydatki na ślub. Dodatkowo niecałe pół roku temu na Święta Bożego Narodzenia przekazał jej rodzicom na konto w Gringocie dwa miliony galeonów. Nie powiedział im tego. Dopiero przed Sylwestrem Artur Weasley zdecydował się odwiedzić ich skrytkę w Gringocie. Gdy podszedł do jednego goblina z kluczem do skarbca ten wziął go i natychmiast wymienił na inny. Artur z pełnym zaskoczenia spojrzeniem patrzył się na goblina. Ten wziął go do innej niż zwykle skrytki. Była bardzo głęboka, a dodatkowo strzeżona przez smoka!

Artur jednak dalej milczał, gdy goblin go prowadził. I kiedy skarbiec został otwarty pan Weasley upadł na kolana i zaniósł się płaczem. Ich własna skrytka i to tak ogromna po brzegi wypełniona galeonami! Poprosił goblina o zamknięcie jej i udał się do dziurawego kotła, gdzie skorzystał z sieci Fiu. Poprosił Harry'ego, Ginny, Molly, Rona i Hermione. Ruszyli do Gringota, a Harry był trochę bardziej nerwowy. Ale, gdy tylko skarbiec ponownie został otwarty cała czwórka Weasley'ów i Hermiona rzuciła się na niego wywracając go. _**Ah ten Harry... **_pomyślała Ginny.

Tylko chwila dzieli Harry'ego od jego związania się z Ginny. Stał już przed ołtarzem obok Rona, który trząsł się jak galareta, mimo że to nie on się żenił. Z przodu obok rodziców Ginny zostawiono trzy wolne miejsca z szacunku dla rodziców Harry'ego i Syriusza. Ale już zapomniał Harry o wszystkim, gdy przy wejściu do namiotu pojawiła się Hermiona, a tuż za nią Ginny z ojcem. Rudowłosa była ubrana w długą białą suknię. Ozdobiona była wieloma złotymi frędzlami. Na głowie miała welon. Gdyby nie kilka osób to nigdy by nie pamiętał całej uroczystości. Jedyne słowa, które wypowiedział przyrzekając Ginny dozgonną miłość, wierność i uczciwość. Obiecał, że nigdy jej nie opuści. Kątem oka zobaczył łzy w oczach Molly, Dory, Hermiony i wielu innych kobiet. Już miał pocałować Ginny, gdy nagle zobaczył rannego kapitana Stevensa wbiegającego do namiotu.

- Generale! To śmierciożercy. Jest ich za dużo szybko! Osłony zostały przełamane, a ministerstwo upadło. Wszyscy aurorzy i moi komandosi są już w drodze to naszej tajnej siedziby. Opuście to miejsce szybko. - Harry z trudem utrzymał John'a.

- Proszę niech każdy się teleportuje do własnego mieszkania szykbo!

- Co się dzieje Harry? - To Remus z Tonks zapytali go

- Uciekajcie! Ginny zabierz ich do naszego domu szybko! I całą rodzinę.

- Uważaj na siebie skarbie.

-Będę. Upewnij się, że nikt z naszej bazy nie wyjdzie. Szybko teraz.

I chwilę potem przy namiocie został sam Harry z dwudziestką elitarnej grupy aurorów i piętnastoma komandosami. Kapitan został ewakuowany razem z Ginny.

- Luźna formacja. - rzekł szeptem Harry. - Upewnijmy się, że to będzie ich ostatnia walka.

- Tak jest.

Ruszyli rozciągnięci na szerokość 15 metrów w stronę lasu.

- Delendam! - Harry zareagował błyskawicznie i wokół niego i jego ludzi rozpostarła się wspaniała złota kopuła. Szybko zaczął się rozglądać i zobaczył... Voldemorta?!

- Co jest kurwa! Przecież Cię zabiłem ! Dwa lata temu, byłeś martwy!

- Tak Harry, byłem, ale już nie jestem jak widzisz. - Ohydny śmiech Toma. Już prawie całkowicie zapomniany przez Harry'ego. - Gotowy na śmierć Potter ?

- Nigdy! Aurorzy odwrót! Aportujcie się z komandosami i przegrupujcie się będę tuż za wami. - Rzekł to nerwowo Harry. I nagle 20 pyknięć i już nie było tam nikogo oprócz Harry'ego i pięćdziesięciu śmierciożerców na czele z Voldemortem.

- Potter jesteś głupcem i zawsze nim będziesz. Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz wiedział, że jest jeszcze _jeden_ ostatni horkruks.

- Co? To niemożliwe. Dumbledore powied...

- On jest głupcem i nie wiedział o jednym. Nie przewidział jednej rzeczy. Chcesz dostać wskazówkę ?

- Dawaj i tak nie dożyjesz jutra.

- Czyżby ? Więc rozumiem, że tylko jak uciekniesz to zabijesz swoją żonę? Którą dopiero hm... dziesięć minut temu poślubiłeś ?

- Nie! To niemożliwe! Jak ? Kiedy!?

- W komnacie. Gdy dziennik wysysał jej duszę to też ten fragment przenosił się do jej ciała. Tak Harry. Nie udało Ci się wystarczająco szybko dziennika zniszczyć.

- Nie.. - Powiedział to smutnym głosem. Jego zielone oczy były we łzach. Po policzkach wiele już mu poleciało. _Nie to nieprawda! Musi być jakiś sposób musi! _powtarzał sobie w myślach.

Miał już odpowiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, gdy w odsieczy dla niego pojawiło się dwustu aurorów i stu komandosów w helikopterach. Widząc to Voldemort ze spokojem teleportował się a z nim reszta jego ludzi. Harry opadł na kolana i zaczął płakać. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś podnosi go i rzuca mu się na ramiona. Tak to Ron, który poprowadził odsiecz jako zastępca Harry'ego do spraw aurorów.

- Harry już w porządku. Uciekajmy stąd.

- Taaak... - Ledwo co to wypowiedział. Czuł się jak ma ściśnięte gardło.

- Wszystkie jednostki wycofujemy się!

- Gdy po tych słowach rozległ się gigantyczny trzask nikt nie pozostał przy Norze. W oddali było widać jeszcze dwadzieścia śmigłowców typu Westland Puma*.

-Ron co się dzieje z Harry'm ? Gdy tylko powróciliście zaniosłeś do podziemi i nie wiemy nic. Proszę powiedz mi.

- Ginny, Harry jest zmęczony i przygnębiony. Nie wiem czym, muszę zgromadzić całe nasze siły z Anglii i poza nią. Możliwe, że uda mi się ściągnąć większość naszych sił.

Harry właśnie się obudził i szybko przypomniał sobie co się działo chwilę wcześniej. Nie był z tego zadowolony. Zrozpaczony. Wiedział, że Ron już ściąga wszystkie siły Zakonu i AD. Jak dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli do tego momentu nie ma wszystkich aurorów i komandosów to są małe szanse, że będą żyli. Ginny! Tak z nią musi porozmawiać.

-Cała rodzina Weasley'ów i Ginny Potter oraz poszczególni wyższej rangi oficerowie oraz państwo Lupin natychmiast stawić się w sali numer 150.

Harry czekał 15 minut, aż wszyscy się pojawią. Wiedział, że Ron ściąga wszystkie siły z całego kraju i że się spóźni. Martwiła go nieobecność Kingsleya. Chłopiec, który przeżył wstał ze swojego miejsca i rozpoczął zebranie.

- Witajcie. Nastał dla nas kolejny trudny czas. Wiem, że kilkoro z was przybyło mi na ratunek na czele z Ronem i widziało co się stało. Przykro mi to mówić, ale ... Voldemort wrócił. - Przez salę usłyszano jęk zaskoczenie połączony ze strachem.

-Jak to możliwe Harry? Przecież go zabiłeś! - To krzyczała Ginny pełna strachu.

- Nie wiem. Wiem że ma pewnie dużo liczniejszą armię niż podczas II wojny czarodziejów. Nie znamy dokładnych liczb, ale sądzę że będzie ich około dziesięciu tysięcy.

- Harry! My także mamy liczniejszą armię. Dwa i pół tysiąca różdżek i różnego rodzaju karabinów, helikopterów i czołgów to jest coś. - Powiedział to z entuzjazmem Fred.

- Ale to nie jedyna sprawa. Przeczuwałem, że może to być prawdą, ale odrzucałem tę myśl. Niestety ON potwierdził te obawy. To musi zostać pomiędzy nami. Nikt z poza oprócz Rona nie dowie się o tym jasne ?

- Harry. Wiesz że my Cię nie oszukamy nigdy. - Rzekł to Stevens. Widać było ranę na jego głowie i ręce, ale przyszedł.

- Wiem to. Dziękuje za wasze wsparcie.

- Harry! - To Ron wbiegł do sali. - Proszę Cię! Daj mi zgodę. Musisz to zrobić.

- Co jest stary ?

- On ma Kingsley'a. I czterdziestu naszych doborowych ludzi. Są trzymani pod kluczem w ministerstwie. Udało mi się opracować plan. Potrzebuje dwadzieścia Chinook'ów oraz stu komandosów.

- Kiedy przeprowadzicie akcję ?

- Dwie godziny do odlotu.

- Przygotujcie się. Ron ... będziecie mieli góra piętnaście minut na to.

- Tyle nam starczy.

- Nie Ron. Musicie to jak najszybciej zrobić. Siły Voldemorta jak dostaną ostrzeżenie to szybko się pojawią.

- W porządku. Będziemy przed świtem, a teraz idę przygotować ludzi.

- Generale Weasley! - To Stevens.

-Tak kapitanie ?

- Macie pierwszego człowieka. Zgłaszam się do tej misji.

- Harry?- To pytanie zadał Ron

- Zgoda.- Rzekł twardo Potter.

Ron skinął głową i już pobiegł na górę z kapitanem. Zaraz za nimi wybiegła Hermiona.

- Zostawcie ją. Niech biegnie. Musimy kontynuować. Więc najważniejsza sprawa. Potrzebuję jak najlepszych, najmądrzejszych czarodziei czy mugoli do badań.

- Jakich? - To rzekł Percy. _Nasza ostatnia nadzieja z Hermioną. _Pomyślał Harry.

_- _Co wiesz o horkruksach?

- Całkiem wiele.

- To wspaniale. Chodzi o Voldemorta i o tym o czym przypuszczałem. Jak wiecie utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że stworzył, a raczej przemieścił duszę z jednego horkruksa do innego ciała.

- Wiesz czym to jest ?

- Tak. To nie coś. Tylko ktoś.

- Kto to ? Znamy go ?

- Tak... jest tu z nami.

- NIE ! To nie może być prawda Harry! Nie możesz tak uważać. Po prostu nie możesz! - Krzyczała rozhisteryzowana Hermiona. Łzy zaczęły jej lecieć, ale nie otarła ich.

- Niestety.

- Więc jestem narzędziem ? - Powiedziała to cicho Ginny. Łzy jej spływały, ale widać było, że zachowywała spokój.

- Kochanie... Przykro mi... - Mówiąc to Harry podszedł do niej i otarł jej łzy i mocno przytulił.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie! - Te krzyki było słyszeć przez długi czas.

- Remusie poprowadź resztę spotkania z Johnsonem, a ja pójdę z Ginny na górę.

- Dobrze Harry. Przykro mi.

- Róbcie swoje. Percy, Hermiono ... proszę przejdźcie do badań. Wiecie co musimy znaleźć.

- Już idziemy.

Harry doskonale wiedział co zostanie powiedziane na końcówce spotkania. Poszedł z Ginny do ich sypialni. Podprowadził Ginny do fotelu, a sam uklęknął przy niej.

- Kochanie...

- Nie Harry. Proszę daj mi mówić.

- Dobrze

- Też to podejrzewałam. Wiem co się musi stać. Jestem pewna, że nie dożyję starości z Tobą. Nie będziemy mieć dzieci. Wiem, że niedługo umrę. Wiesz, że Cię kocham i zawsze będę. Śmierć nas nie rozdzieli nigdy. Wiesz to. Tak jak wiedzieli to Twoi rodzice. Wiem, że nie będzie w moim przypadku tak jak z Tobą kiedy on rzucił na Ciebie mordercze zaklęcie. Nie zaprzeczaj. Oboje to wiemy. Niedługo Ron wylatuje. Pójdźmy ich pożegnać.

- Pójdziemy, ale za chwilę. Teraz ja coś powiem. Kocham Cię nad życie. Jesteś całym moim życiem. To tylko dzięki Tobie przeżyłem dwa lata temu. Uwierz mi. Przeżyjesz. Doczekasz się dzieci. Nie pozwolę Ci zginąć. Percy i Hermiona szukają sposobu na wydobycie duszy Voldemorta z Twojego ciała. Wiem, że jest on silniejszy niż poprzednio, ale my też. Ty, ja i cała reszta. Razem pokonamy go.

-Wiem Harry. Chodźmy do hangaru. Zaraz wyruszą.

- Dobrze. - Złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował namiętnie. Chciał, aby poczuła jak on ją bardzo kocha. Gdy niechętnie skończyli pocałunek wyruszyli trzymając się za ręce w stronę hangaru.

- Ron! - Gdy chłopak się obrócił to Ginny rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Chłopak wiedział o wszystkim.

- Siostrzyczko. Kocham Cię. Opiekuj się Harry'm.

- Ron! - Stanowczy głos przywódcy rozniósł się po hangarze. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego kierunku. - Uważaj na siebie. Uwolnijcie ich. Za dwie godziny jak dolecicie będzie już w ministerstwie pustki. Zneutralizujcie wszystkich, którzy będą zagrożeniem. Zróbcie wyłam w lochach przy salach sędziowskich. Stamtąd tylko 3 minuty do cel.

- Jasne stary. Do zobaczenia. Żołnierze. To jest wasza godzina! Ruszamy uwolnić naszych przyjaciół! Nie pozwolimy im zginąć! Na stanowiska!

W tym momencie wszyscy komandosi zaczęli wbiegać do śmigłowców. Gdy pierwszy z Ronem i Stevensem wyruszył, Harry podszedł do wylotu z hangaru. Patrzył na zachodzące słońce i dwadzieścia maszyn, które stanowią symbol. Trzecia wojna się rozpoczęła.


	2. Rozdział II Na Ratunek

Rozdział II

"Na ratunek"

Harry wciąż patrzył na zachodzące słońce. Gdy już nie widział maszyn zaczął oglądać teren wokół głównej siedziby ich sił. Niestety również i ostatniej. Teren okalający ich siedzibę był ogromny. Wielokrotnie większy niż błonia Hogwartu. Sama siedziba była jeszcze większa. Większa jej część znajdowała się pod ziemią. Cały koszt budowy budynku wynosił dwa miliardy funtów. Ponad połowę zapłacił Harry. Reszta pochodziła od Ministerstwa Magii i od mugolskiego rządu. Dwa lata budowy. Rozbudowa fortyfikacji na terenach. Wręcz niemożliwe było wybudowanie tak wspaniałej fortecy w tak krótkim czasie. Projektowaniem zajął się Ron. Jeszcze w czasie polowania na horkruksy.

- Remus!

- Tak Harry?

- Jaki stan armii ?

- Tysiąc pięćset aurorów i czterystu siedemdziesięciu komandosów. Nie całe dwa tysiące ludzi. Rozmawiałem z premierem rządu. Dostaniemy wsparcie kolejnej pięćsetki komandosów. Amerykanie zaoferowali pięćdziesiąt czołgów typu Abrams. Dwadzieścia myśliwców F-18 i piętnaście dział artyleryjskich.

- A załoga ?

- Wszystko to przekazują Amerykanie.

- Dobry Boże. Jak my się im odwdzięczymy ?

- Jest jedna rzecz. Zabicie tego skurwiela Voldemorta.

- Tak masz rację. Schodzimy do pomieszczenia technicznego. Ty, ja, Ginny i strateg Moore.

- Czemu Ginny ?

- Nie zostawię jej samej.

- Niech będą patrole na granicy naszej fortecy. Niech brytyjscy logistycy cały czas szukają kryjówki Voldemorta.

- Wydam rozkazy i już do was idę.

- Ginny choć ze mną proszę.

- Dobrze.

- Idź do pokoju technicznego.

- Ja pójdę do sztabu i zaraz tam dotrę dobrze ?

- Dobrze Harry.

Ginny ruszyła w kierunku wind. Harry zaś w kierunku schodów. Po pięciu minutach dotarł do centrum dowodzenia.

-Generale! Za pięć minut dolecą do siedziby ministerstwa.

- Jakieś kłopoty ?

- Na razie żadnych.

- To dobrze. Zostanę tu do zakończenia akcji. Dajcie mi na linię Generała.

- Tak jest!

- Tak Harry ?

- Wszystko w porządku ?

- Tak rozdzieliłem już pozycję. Mamy minutę do szturmu. Przełącz się na kamerę przy moim hełmie.

- Dobrze. Cisza radiowa, chyba, że pojawią się jakieś kłopoty.

- Tak jest. Niedługo się zacznie.

- Mamy obraz.

- Atakujcie bez rozkazów. - Były to ostatnie słowa Harry'ego, ponieważ chwilę później usłyszano potężny huk. Zaczęło się.

- Ruchy! - Krzyczał Ron.

Pierwsze strzały i czterech śmierciożerców zginęło. Dwudziestu ludzi ruszyło uwolnić więźniów.

- Kurwa Ron! Połowa z nich jest ciężko ranna! Muszę mieć kolejną dwudziestkę jeśli mamy ich wyciągnąć stąd!

- Już idzie oddział Delta.

Po dwóch minutach piętnastu aurorów zostało już wniesionych do śmigłowca. Reszta była w drodze, ale nie było nigdzie Kingsley'a.

- Seamus! Gdzie Kingsley?

- W następnym korytarzu. Torturowany.

- Grupa Charlie za mną!

Teraz ośmioosobowa grupa ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza do sali przesłuchań. Pięciu ludzi zostało, aby zabezpieczyć korytarz, a Ron z dwoma pozostałymi wyważyli drzwi. Szybkie trzy strzały i już kolejna dwójka zabita.

- King! O kurw... Co oni Ci zrobili ? Anders! Nosze.

Mężczyzna nazwany Andersem poszedł do Ministra i rozłożył nosze. Ron pomógł mu wnieść Kingsley'a i razem osłaniani przez sześciu ludzi doszli do korytarza, w którym zostało piętnastu komandosów. Szybko do śmigłowców. Gdy zostało pięciu ludzi rozległy się wrzaski i trzaski. Śmierciożercy rzucili się do ataku. Pięć grantów starczyło, aby ich spowolnić.

- Szybko! _Confringo_! - To generał Weasley rzucił zaklęcie dzięki, któremu sufi się zawalił.

- Odlatuj! - Krzyk Stevensa i ostatni Chinook wzniósł się w powietrze.

Dwadzieścia śmigłowców utworzyło szyk i czujnie wracało do bazy.

- Harry tu Ron, zgłoś się.

- Jestem Ron. Jak akcja?

- Udana. Mamy wielu ciężko rannych. Potrzeba im pomocy medyków. Niech wszyscy medycy będą gotowi na przyjęcie rannych.

- Dobrze Ron. Bez odbioru.

- Bez odbioru.

Harry udał się do mikrofonu.

- Drodzy czarodzieje i komandosi. Dostałem meldunek od Generała Weasleya, że akcja okazała się sukcesem. Wiem, że są ranni. Niech wszyscy medycy będą czekali w hangarze na przyjęcie rannych. Pierwsze starcie należy do nas.

Po tych słowach w całym budynku słychać było wiwaty. Harry udał się do pomieszczenia techniczno-stategicznego. Gdy dotarł na miejsce na szyję rzuciła mu się Ginny, a chwilę potem Remus.

- Gratulujemy Ci Harry!

- Dzięki. To nie moja zasługa tylko tych co przylecą. Musimy brać się do roboty. Jutro o dziesiątej Ron będzie tu zamiast mnie ze Stevensem. Ja z Ginny będziemy zbierać wszelkie dane o naszych siłach i przeciwników.

- Harry udaj się z Ginny do hangaru. Przywitajcie ich. Ja z Hallem zostanę jeszcze trochę i rano zaczniemy znowu.

- Dzięki Remusie.

- Nie ma problemu.

Harry wziął Ginny za rękę i udali się bez słowa na górę. Właśnie zaczęli wchodzić do hangaru, gdy pierwsze maszyny zaczęły opadać. Wśród wielu oklasków z maszyn zaczęli wychodzić komandosi z rannymi ludźmi. Ron niósł ze Stevensem Kingsleya.

- Ron odpocznij! Ja wezmę Kinga do szpitala!

- Dobrze pokaże się Hermionie.

- Idź już. Za godzinę robimy spotkanie ze Stevensem.

- Tak jest!

Harry ruszył przed siebie do szpitala. Wiedział, że stan ministra jest ciężki. Pięć minut szybkiego chodu i dotarli do szpitala, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy magomedycy. Czterech podbiegło do nich i kazali przenieść ciężko rannego do osobnej sali. Tam zostali wyproszenie i udali się do Rona, który powrócił do hangaru.

- Ron, pokój sto pięć już. - Głos Harry'ego był ostry. Mogło się wydawać to dziwne przecież akcja zakończyła się sukcesem. Dotarli do pomieszczenia i drzwi zostały zaklęte, aby ich nikt nie podsłuchał.

- Chcę wyjaśnień. Czemu tylu ludzi było w drodze do szpitala. Chcę znać szczegóły. Przebieg, czas trwania, liczbę zabitych i rannych z naszej strony i liczbę zamordowanych skurwieli.

- Zrobiliśmy wielką dziurę na całą ścianę. Od razu czterdziestka naszych zabezpieczyła korytarze. Dwudziestu poszło po więźniów, a czterdziestu pozostało w obwodzie. Po chwili Stevens poprosił o kolejną dwudziestkę do pomocy przy więźniów. Gdy po chwili przyszli pierwsi ranni zobaczyłem Seamus'a. Ranny cały we krwi. Powiedział, że Kingsley został wzięty na tortury. Ruszyłem z siedmioma ludźmi. Doszliśmy do sali przesłuchań i pięciu ludzi obstawiło teren a nasza trójka ruszyła do wyważenia drzwi. Trzy strzały i zabici śmierciożercy. Wzięliśmy Kinga na nosze bo widziałeś w jakim był stanie i ruszyliśmy w formacji do Chinook'ów. Byliśmy z ostatnim rannym. Zostało dwudziesto osłaniający korytarz. Po chwili zostało pięciu, którzy już się cofali, gdy ruszyli śmierciożercy z ostrym rykiem. Rzuciliśmy pięć granatów. Przynajmniej dziesięciu zabitych. Niestety nie zatrzymało to ich, więc użyłem Confringo i zniszczyłem sufit, zasypując przynajmniej pięciu gnojków. Zatrzymało to ich już do końca i odlecieliśmy w kierunku bazy. Nasze starty wynoszą zero zabitych i siedmiu rannych z naszych komandosów, trzydziestu ciężko rannych aurorów i dziesięciu lekko, Kingsley ranny i jeden ... jeden nie przeżył tortur. Mamy jego ciało. Był... był to De. Dean. Dean Thomas.

-Nie.. - Harry mówił szeptem. - Kurwa mać! Dlaczego ? - Widać było, że Harry dławił te emocje już od ślubu.

- Zawiadomić rodzinę ? - Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi powtórzył. - Zawiadomić rodzinę Dean'a ? Harry... posłuchaj mnie.

- Tak ?

- Uważam że musimy ściągnąć tutaj rodziny wszystkich aurorów i komandosów. Aby nasi wojownicy nie czekali tylko na śmierć.

- Dobrze. Niech tak się stanie. Ron od jutra czeka Cię nowe zadanie. Dzisiaj dostaniesz listę wyposażenia oraz liczbę żołnierzy jaką będziemy mogli wystawić do odparcia szturmu.

- Dzięki Harry. Jak się czuje Ginny ?

- Uważa że jedyny sposób na jego zniszczenie to śmierć. Jej śmierć Ron.

- Tak to się nie skończy Harry. Będziemy musieli dać Hermionie i Percy'emu jak najwięcej czasu. Wszyscy nasi ludzie będą gotowi, aby jak najdłużej powstrzymać Voldemorta jak zaatakuje. A to tylko kwestia czasu.

- Niestety masz rację. Dlatego musimy w ciągu czterech dni sprowadzić najbliższą rodzinę nas wszystkich. Od rana zaczynasz planować jak łatwo i bez strat niszczyć oddziały wroga.

- Tak jest!

- Stevens. Ty masz inne zadanie.

- Jakie generale ?

- Musisz dostać się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Musisz im przekazać wszystkie informacje. Poproś o dwa niszczyciele i cztery osłaniające je niszczyciele torpedowe. Niech przypłyną jak najbliżej wyspy.

- Wyruszysz o świcie. Za chwilę zadzwonię, że w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin polecisz tam Panavią Tornado* z prośbą o bezpieczny przylot na lotnisko wojskowe w Waszyngtonie.

- Dobrze. O 6 będę na lotnisku. Ale mam jedną prośbę. Znajdźcie i ściągnijcie tutaj mego ojca. Tylko dla niego zostałem żołnierzem.

- Zajmę się tym osobiście.- Powiedział Harry. - Podasz imię i nazwisko ?

- Oczywiście. Ares Potter.

- Słucham ? Więc jesteś moim kuzynem ?

- Tak, charłakiem, ale kuzynem.

- Bądź ostrożny. Sądzę, że on już ma wielu po swojej stornie czarodziejów. Leć wysoko nad chmurami.

- Zrozumiałem.

- Do zobaczenia.

- Ron idź spać, wspaniała robota. Po odlocie Stevensa pójdziemy zobaczyć jak z Kingiem.

- Żegnaj Harry.

Wszyscy trzej opuścili pokój i udali się każdy do swojej sypialni. Chwilę się zawahał poczym śmiało przeszedł przez próg pokoju. Zobaczył śpiącą na kanapie Ginny. Wziął ją na ręce i złożył na łóżku. Pocałował ją w czoło i oddalił się do kolejnych drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Usiadł przy biurku i zaczął masować skronie. Wziął czysty pergamin i pióro. Rozpoczął spisywać ich siły.

_1500 aurorów_

_970 komandosów_

_około 1000 ochotników_

_150 medyków _

_50 pielęgniarek _

_50 śmigłowców klasy Chinook_

_85 śmigłowców klasy Westland Puma_

_20 samolotów szturmowych Panavia Tornado_

_50 czołgów typu Abrams_

_20 myśliwców F-18 _

_15 dział artyleryjskich_

_55 czołgów typu Challenger II_

_Siły wroga _

_obecnie około 10 000 przewidywane siły za dwa tygodnie 25 000_

-Jutro rano wyślę tę notkę Ronowi.

Wstał zgasił świecę i udał się do łóżka, gdzie zobaczył jak Ginny siedzi obrażona na niego. Ręcę miała splecione na piersiach.

- Harry chce wyjaśnień!

- Proszę nie teraz.

- Dlaczego ?

- Za dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

- Dobrze, ale prześpij się.

Witajcie ponownie. Rozdział jest tak szybko tylko dlatego, że jest tak krótki. Planowanych jest dziesięć rozdziałów. Komentujcie! :)


End file.
